1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outdoor roof and wall coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to siding trim that is cooperative with various roof and wall coverings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor roof and wall coverings are well known. Whether the covering is aluminum, vinyl, plastic coated metal, steel or some other type of similar material, siding trim is generally required to properly install the covering and to provide a clean finish. Types of siding trim include, for example, inside/outside corners, J-channels, drip caps, starter strips, utility trims, fascia caps, L-channels, F-channels, C-channels, sill covers and a variety of other similar components.
Some of the shortcomings often associated with conventional siding trim include: (1) difficulty removing and replacing damaged siding and/or trim components, (2) inefficient and complicated installation, (3) inefficient use of material (e.g., multiple trim strips on soffits), and (4) limited weather resistance (e.g., water can penetrate between multiple trim strips). Efforts have been made to address these shortcomings. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,746; 4,189,885, and/or 5,966,891. Notwithstanding that which has been done, there continues to be a need for siding trim that is economical and efficient, that is suitable for providing greater flexibility in application or installation, and that improves the stability and overall appearance of the covering.